Misión Especial (boceto)
by Zero2099
Summary: OBRA EN PROGRESO,


**ANTES DE EMPEZAR AVISO 2 COSA, LA PRIMERA Y POR SI EL TITULO NO LO DICE, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA INCOMPLETA POR QUE ES UN BOCETO, Y SEGUNDO, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO DE ESTA FORMA, SI MI FORMA DE ESCRITURA NO LES GUSTA SIEMPRE ESTOY ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS, PERO SI VEO QUE LES GUSTA ESTA HISTORIA Y QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINÚE DÍGANME, DICHO ESTO COMENCEMOS**

Nota: los () son para las expresiones y los "" son para pensamiento

Ejemplo:

Personaje 1: "debería decirle hola mmm… creo que si" hola, que tal.

Personaje 2: (con una sonrisa) hola, muy bien y tu

También quiero informar que este FanFic está basado en dos Doujinshi uno NaLu y otro Gruvia.

Ya que todo está claro empecemos

Todo esto empieza así.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charles y Juvia habían regresado a una misión.

Juvia le había dicho a Grey hace tiempo que si ha estado en su próxima misión, esta se va a comportar y Grey se ha accedido, mientras que en la cabeza de Juvia pasaban ideas locas, Erza intervino entre ellos diciendo Que esta iría con ellos dos, después llego Feliz, Después de que Natsu, luego Wendy que era seguido por Charles y por ultimo Lucy, y la misión de alguien que se convirtió en una de seis personas y dos Gatos, mientras tanto Juvia lloraba y se lamentaba internamente, en fin.

Como les decía, los seis magos y los gatos voladores.

[* Zero: que graciosos sonó eso jeje (algo divertido) *]

Regresaban al gremio de magos más famoso por sus destrozos durante las misiones, que por sus triunfos en estas, como el trabajo era en una aldea no muy lejana, regresó caminando, no tardé mucho en llegar, entonces Natsu tan animado como siempre, se puso en marcha Frente de la puerta del gremio y…

Natsu: ¡TADAIMA! (Pateando la puerta y gritando)

Feliz: ¡Tadaima! (dicho más suave que su compañero)

Makarov: Bienvenidos, como les fue mocosos (con los ojos cerrados y sentado sobre una mesa)

Erza: La paga fue buena

Gris: aunque si no hubiera tenido el tono, habría llegado tarde (con una sonrisa burlona)

Natsu: ¡¿QUE DIJISTE CEREBRO CONGELADO ?! (Con un aura de fuego… literal)

Gris: ¡LO QUE OISTE FLAMITA! (con un aura gélida… también literal)

Estos dos empezaron a pelear como de costumbre, mientras…

Juvia: aah! (suspiro con cara enamorada) Gray-sama es tan fuerte y tan varonil.

Lucy: tú crees (con cara de cansancio y una gota en la cabeza)

Juvia: "Juvia tiene una idea para hacer que su rival de amor deje a Gray-sama" Ne Lucy-san (con cara traviesa) te gusta Natsu-san, ¿Verdad? (lo dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta)

Lucy: (se sonroja con violencia) ¿de… de… de que estas hablando?, ¡Eso no es verdad! (Lo dijo muy rápido y con la cara roja)

Natsu: mph? ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? (lo decía mientras esquivaba un ataque de Gray)

Juvia: ah, Natsu-san Verdad que a usted le gusta Lu… (Fue callada por Lucy quien le tapó la boca con su mano)

Lucy: aaaahhhh! (Grito alterada y con la cara roja hasta las orejas)

Natsu: ah? ¿Qué decías Juvia? (lo decía con cara de confusión mientras trataba de acertar un golpe al mago de hielo)

Lucy: no… no… no es nada olvídalo! (muy rápido mientras 'decía' que no con las dos manos)

Natsu: a bueeeeeeeh!… (Es lanzado y estrellado al otro lado del gremio por un golpe, cortesía de Erza)

Erza: ya cálmense los dos (con una vos y posición autoritaria) dejen de actuar como niños (lo decía muy seria)

Gray: mira… quien… habla (lo decía con respiración dificultosa, obra del cansancio y del golpe de Erza)

Erza: ¿nani? (dijo con voz de ultratumba y un aura oscura a su alrededor)

Gray: …nada… (Asustado)

Mientras Lucy y Juvia….

Lucy: ¿se puede saber por qué dices esas cosa Juvia? (inflando los mofletes)

Juvia: es que Juvia pensaba que a Lucy-san le gusta Nat… (Es frenada por Lucy otra vez para que no termine)

Lucy: lo que sea pero ya no digas eso por favor! Aaahh (Suspiro y se fue a la barra a hablar con Mirajane)

Mira: Hola Lucy, ¿Cómo les fue?

Lucy: estuvo bien, (sonriéndole) ya tengo para pagar mi renta, eso me quita un peso de encima, al menos hasta el próximo mes.

Mira: me alegra oír eso (con su eterna sonrisa)

Lucy: uh? (oye que tocaron la puerta del gremio)

Mira: Ya voy (con un tono alegre mientras sale de la barra y se dirige a la puerta)

Lucy: eh? ¿Qué pasa? (lo dijo mientras veía a un repartidor que le pidió a Mira que firmara unos papeles)

Lisanna: ah, ya llegaron (sonriendo)

Lucy: oe Lisanna? ¿Qué pasa? (con cara de no entender nada)

Lisanna: ah? ¡Lucy! (lo dijo alegremente) bueno veras, es que acaba de llegar unos paquetes muy importantes, al parecer el maestro quiere remodelar el gremio, así que mando a pedir por muebles nuevos. (Dijo la albina mientras Lucy la miraba curiosa)

Lucy: eeehh! Ya veo "pero son demasiadas cajas" (veía una pila de cajas hechas de madera que casi podían tocar el techo del gremio)

Lisanna: seguro te preguntas porque son tantas cajas (aserto el pensamiento de su amiga)

Lucy: *como lo supo* (con cara de impresión)

Lisanna: pues como puedes ver hay muchas mesas aquí y todavía más sillas, así que por eso hay tantos muebles nuevos (seguía sonriendo)

Lucy: tiene sentido (afirmo con un sonrisa)

Ya pasado un rato el gremio era el de siempre, Mira en la barra con su bella sonrisa, al maestro le llegaban cuentas, gastos y demandas... Dios ampare su pobre alma (me salió verso (^人^) ), Natsu y Gray se peleaban entre ellos y de vez en cuando con Elfman o Gajeel , y Juvia alababa la 'valentía' de Gray… ya saben lo típico.

Mientras, las cajas que habían traído hace ya un rato estaban apiladas en una de las esquinas del gremio, mientras tanto Natsu y Gray seguían peleando, y entonces…

Juvia: oh Gray-sama es tan varonil (tenía a sus espaldas las cajas apiladas, y hablaba de Gray con su eterna pose)

Erza: Juvia ten cuidado o las cajas se podrían caer (dijo Scarlet como advertencia)

Juvia: Hai Erza-san (lo decía mientras seguía admirando a Gray)

Natsu: ¡YA RINDETE CESOS FRIOS! (Con su puño en la cara del pelinegro)

Gray: ¡JAMAS CEREBRO CHAMUSCADO! (Con su puño en la cara del pelirosa)

[*Zero: saben, no se para que les digo tantas especificaciones, ya han de saber cómo es esto*]

Elfman: ¡OTOKO! (Dijo el Strauss con los brazos hacia arriba y gritando)

Natsu y Gray: ¡URUSAI! (Ambos le dieron un golpe que lo mando a volar directo hacia las cajas… ¡NO LAS CAJAS NOOO!)

Y entonces fue cuando ocurrió una catástrofe, las cajas empezaron a moverse con violencia, mientras el gremio veía las cajas a punto de caer nadie se percató de que Juvia seguía ahí parada excepto por Lucy quien reacciono de inmediato y…

Lucy: ¡JUVIA CUIDADO! (Lo dijo mientras corría hacia la maga de agua con la intención de salvarla)

Juvia: ¡KYYYAAAAAAAAA! (Grito muy fuerte haciendo que el gremio fijara su atención en ella)

Lucy: ¡CUIDADOOOO! (Salto para intentar empujarla lo antes posible)

En ese instante Lucy logro tomarla, pero no la empujo a tiempo, ambas chicas se quedaron con los ojos abiertos asustadas viendo como las cajas caían sobre ellas, como un reflejo Juvia trato de usar su magia para impedir lo que les aguardaba, pero fue en vano pues el hechizo que trato de hacer se le regreso y en el gremio se oyó un estruendo horrible, las cajas habían caído sobre la rubia y la peliazul, entonces…

Natsu: ¡LUCY! (Grito lo más fuerte que pudo)

Gray: ¡JUVIA! (grito al mismo tiempo que su amigo)

Ambos magos empezaron a correr como locos a quitar las cajas de encima de sus amigas, cuando finalmente las vieron ignoraron las heridas superficiales de sus cuerpos y prestaron toda su atención en las cabezas de ambas, pues estas estaban sangrando, en eso apareció Erza quien les dijo a los magos…

Erza: ¿qué paso? (su tono denotaba desesperación y preocupación)

Natsu y Gray: bueno esto y luego eso y aquello y también paso esto y luego (estaban hablaban al unísono por lo que no se les podía entender ni un carajo, ambos estaban muy preocupados)

Erza: ¡sea lo que sea no importa tienen que llevarlas a la enfermería! (Lo dijo rápido y muy preocupada)

Natsu y Gray: s… si… tienes razón (dijeron mientras cargaba cada uno a una de las magas)

[*Zero: no tengo que decirles a quien cargo cada uno (^_^)… como sea, sigamos*]

Los magos llevaron a las chicas a la enfermería y las recostaron en las camas, Porlyusica quien había sido llamada por el maestro justo después del accidente, llego lo más rápido posible e hizo lo que pudo, pasaron casi 2 horas antes de que las chicas recuperaran la conciencia, la primera en despertar fue Lucy, pero entonces… paso algo más o menos así…

Lucy: … ¿mph?... (Trataba de hablar)

Natsu: (estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su amiga) ¡Lucy! (lo dijo esperanzado)

Lucy: … ¿Natsu?... ¿eres tú? (lo dijo con los ojos medio abiertos)

Natsu: s… sí, soy yo, ¿estás bien? (su tono denotaba preocupación)

Lucy: si… eso creo (dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza, que por cierto tenía vendada)

En ese momento ciertas personas aparecieron en la enfermería entre ellas, bueno… solo miren… o lean… hay lo que sea, solo sigamos.

Erza: ah Lucy ya estás despierta (lo decía con alivio)

Wendy: Lucy-san que gusto que estés bien (sonriéndole a la rubia)

Charles: ¡enhorabuena despertaste! (lo dijo mientras era cargada por Wendy en sus brazos y sonreía)

Happy: (sonriendo) bien, Lushi despertó (mientras volaba cerca de Erza)

Levy: ah Lu-chan me alegra que despertaras (contenta por su amiga)

Gajeel: ya despertó la rubia (con una sonrisa un tanto altanera)

Lily: eso parece (con entusiasmo)

Todos los presentes dirigieron su atención hacia la maga celestial para darse cuenta de algo raro, esta no le decía nada…

Lucy: …Mhp... (Estaba muy callada y se les quedo viendo raro)

Natsu: oe Lucy, ¿qué pasa? (curioso)

Lucy: am… Natsu...

Natsu: ¿nani?

Lucy: podrías decirme… ¿Quiénes son ellos? (mirando a los presentes con cara seria)

Todos: ¿…? ¿Eh...?

Natsu: … ¿cómo?... (Con cara de no entender un comino)

Lucy: Natsu, ¿Quiénes son ellos? (todavía seria)

Todos: ¡¿NAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIII?!

Erza: (aplaude una vez para silenciar los gritos) ok, ok, Lucy, buena broma (lo decía con cara de 'por favor que sea broma')

Lucy: (la voltea a ver) ¿Quién eres? (con cara de poker)

Erza: eh… (Rápido y cortado)

Levy: (con cara de 'enserio deja de bromear') ¡oe Lu-chan ya esta bien!

Lucy: (su cara decía 'lo siento') perdón pero, no sé quién eres

Happy: Lushi vamos, somos nosotros (en tono de reproche)

Lucy: ¡un gato azul que vuela… y habla! (impresionada y un pelín divertida)

Happy se quedó boquiabierto, y deprimido se fue a una esquina.

Wendy: Lu… Lucy-san… nos olvidó (decía la pequeña Dragon Slayer con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos)

Charles: pero… eso no tiene sentido…

Lily: ¿Por qué? Las cajas le cayeron encima, una debió golpearle la cabeza, y por eso no ha de recordar… debe tener amnesia (convencido)

Charles: eso sería totalmente lógico, si no fuera por un detalle

Gajeel: ¿Cuál? (integrándose)

Charles: si le dio amnesia, ¿porque solo se olvidó de nosotros pero no de Natsu?

Todos los magos presentes dirigieron sus miradas a su fogoso amigo

[*Zero: jejeje… fogoso*]

Natsu: a mí no me miren, yo tampoco sé que pasa aquí (confundido)

Erza: a ver, Lucy sabes quién es el (tomando a Natsu por el cuello como si fuera un gato y poniéndolo enfrente de la rubia) si lo sabes, dinos todos lo que sepas de él. (Dijo con tono de 'responde')

Natsu: Erza… suéltame por favor (siendo ahorcado sin querer… creo)

Lucy: ah… etto… a ver, su nombre es Natsu Dragneel, es mi compañero de equipo, también… es mi… mi mejor amigo (levemente sonrojada) es hijo del Dragon de fuego Igneel y es el Dragon Slayer de fuego…etto… algo más (sin estar muy segura)

Erza: muy bien… ahora ¿Quién soy yo? (alzando la voz)

Lucy: ¡no lo sé! (asustada)

Erza: … ah… (Con tono cortado)

Erza deprimida y frustrada se fue a la esquina junto a Happy.

Levy: intentemos otra cosa… (Pensando) veamos… dinos, ¿sabes en dónde estás? ¿Sabes quién eres? ¿Sabes que haces aquí? (dirigiéndose a la confundida maga celestial)

Lucy: ¿eeeh?… (Intentando procesar todas la preguntas) bueno… esto es Fairy Tail un gremio de magos, mmm… yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, soy miembro de Fairy Tail, yyy… aam… la verdad, no sé lo que hago en la enfermería, solo sé que tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible y…

En ese momento gray apareció quitando la cortina que dividía la cama de Lucy con la de Juvia, estaba un tanto alterado y como no medio desnudo…

[*Zero: como siempre ¡aaah! (suspiro de cansancio)*]

Como sea, esto es lo que pasó después.

Gray: ¡minna tenemos un problema! (dijo mientras estaba en pelotas)

Lucy: ¡UN PERVERTIDO! (asustada y asqueada)

Natsu: no, solo es Gray (con toda la tranquilidad del mundo)

Gray: ¿Qué le pasa a Lucy?

Charles: larga historia, pero y tú, ¿cuál es ese problema del que hablabas?

Gray: (de lo más tranquilo) ¿problema?... (Reacciona) ¡ah sí!

Gray quito totalmente la cortina que dividia los lados de cada una de las magas, cuando lo hizo se puedo ver a una Juvia medio sollozante sentada en la cama, siendo tapada por una sabana de la cintura para abajo, y con cara de 'ayuda por favor no sé qué me pasa'.

Todos: ¡Juvia!

Lucy: ¿Quién es?

Natsu: luego te cuento (fue rápido y cortante)

Gajeel: ¿pero cuál es el problema? Si ya despertó (con los brazos cruzados)

Gray: mira (se acerca a juvia) vamos inténtalo (se cruza de brazos)

Juvia: aea…uae… eo… ao (pareciera que está balbuceando, como un bebé que trata de hablar… o comer…o babear… ñe)

Todos: ¿¡que le paso!? (Con una mescla entre nerviosismo y curiosidad)

Gray: no tengo idea… pero… ya no puede hablar (seguía cruzado de brazos)

Todos: ¡EEEEEHH!

Gray: lo que paso fue…

 _Flash Back_

Juvia: aaah… (Despertando)

Gray: ¿Juvia?… (Atento)

Juvia: …aea… (Abre los por completo)

Gray: hey Juvia (se entusiasma, pero su cara no lo demuestra)

Juvia se levanta por completo y ve a Gray quien la observa.

Gray: ¿estás bien? (preocupado)

Juvia: aii… ¿eh? (se alegra de que Gray se preocupe por ella pero luego se intriga porque no pudo decir 'si')

Gray: ¿Qué dices? (su cerebro no procesa del todo)

Juvia: ue ii ¿ae? (se empieza a preocupar)

Gray: ¡Juvia ¿porque no hablas claro?! (se comienza a preocupar)

Juvia: ¿ue e aa a uia? (en tono de pregunta) aaa (se asusta)

Gray: ¿Qué pasa… no puedes hablar? (se le queda viendo de con una cara de preocupación)

Juvia: oo (dice 'no' con la cabeza moviéndola hacia los lados)

Gray: (eso si lo entiendo pero de todas maneras) ¿Cómo? (asustado y preocupado)

Juvia: ¡uia eio u o! (triste, se pone a llorar)

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Gray: y eso paso…

Erza: ¡No puede ser, Lucy perdió la memoria y Juvia no puede hablar! (preocupada) ¡¿COMO PASO ESTO?! (Alterada)

Gray: si yo tampoco lo… espera, ¡¿QUE LUCY PERDIO LA MEMORIA?! (Su cerebro no había procesado las palabras de la pelirroja hasta después de 5 segundos)

Levy: más o menos, no se acuerda de ninguno de nosotros, pero todavía recuerda a Natsu y que es miembro de Fairy Tail.

Wendy: ¿qué haremos? (un tanto asustada y un poquito triste)

Erza: no lo sé, pero… (Ve a la rubia y a la peliazul por unos segundos) sea como sea, no las podemos dejar así.

Makarov: en eso tienes razón Erza (entra a la enfermería)

Todos: ¡Maestro! (sorprendidos)

Lucy: ¡Un enano! (divertida)

Natsu: ajajajajajaja (se ríe de lo que dijo su amiga) ajaja…eh (Erza lo mira feo) ujum (aclara la garganta) ya perdón.

Makarov: como decía, Erza tiene razón, no las podemos dejar así, por eso Porlyusica ya viene de regreso hacia acá (dijo con cara seria)

Pasada media hora Porlyusica llego con unos ánimos de morros y una cara que decía 'fuera de aquí mocosos'

Porlyusica: más vale que sea importante Makarov, ya sabes que no me gusta la gente (tiene el ceño fruncido)

Makarov: no te habría llamado si no fuera importante, ven (primero la lleva con juvia)

Porlyusica: bien, ¿qué tienes niña?

Juvia: oheoaha (balbuceando)

Porlyusica: ¡habla claro! (un poco molesta)

Gray: no puede hablar

Porlyusica: ah era eso, a ver niña, abre grande (tomo a juvia de la barbilla y revisa su garganta) mmm…

Makarov: y bien, ¿qué tiene?

Todos: mmm… (miran con atención)

Porlyusica: mmm… es un traumatismo en sus cuerdas bucales y garganta creado por el uso incorrecto de su magia, díganme, ¿hizo algún hechizo mal o se lastimo asi misma por error con su magia?

Todos: mmm… (en modo pensativo tratando de recordar)

Juvia: (recuerda cuando trato de usar su magia por auto reflejo para evitar que las cajas le cayeran encima pero fallo y la magia se le regreso) iuiauouaia (parece un bebé que quiere hablar)

Porlyusica: ¿nani? (voltea a ver a juvia)

Gray: trata de decir que cuando le cayeron las cajas trato de usar magia y se le regreso, ¿verdad? (mira a juvia)

Juvia: ii aie (asiente con la cabeza… por si hay dudas de con que asintió ¬¬)

Porlyusica: "valla, como supo lo que decía… da igual" ya veo.

Makarov: ¿crees poder hacer algo?

Porlyusica: ¡claro que puedo! (indignada) pero llevara tiempo.

Gray: ¿cuánto? (de brazos cruzados un seño medio fruncido)

Porlyusica: el proceso de elaboración de una poción que pueda contrarrestas los efectos de su caso requiere mucho tiempo y paciencia… una persona normal tardaría años, yo puedo elaborarla en uno o tres meses con los ingredientes correctos.

Todos: ¡TRES MESES!

Juvia: (está llorando) aaaaa (T^T)

Makarov: es mejor ser pacientes, recuperaras tu voz de un modo u otro, lo prometemos Juvia.

Juvia: (solloza se seca las lágrimas que le quedad) aiao aeho.

Todos: ¿que?

Gray: dijo 'arigato maestro'

Juvia: iii (asiente)

Todos: "¡como lo supo!" (Impresionados)

Makarov: descuida… bueno ya que solucionamos lo de Juvia, vamos con Lucy.

Porlyusica: (se dirige con Lucy y la mira detenidamente) y a ti, que te pasa.

Lucy: ¿Quién es ella? (señalando a Porlyusica)

Porlyusica: adivino, perdió la memoria (voltea a ver a todos los presentes)

Todos: hai (asienten)

Charles: pero, no la perdió toda.

Porlyusica: ¿ah no?, ¿qué es lo que recuerda?

Natsu: a mí (lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que su compañera se olvidara de todos sus amigos menos de él)

Porlyusica: ooooh "ya sé cómo se curara esta niña, solo espero que no acabe mal" (pensó con una gota en la cabeza)

Makarov: bueno… yyy ¿que tiene?

Porlyusica: ya había visto un caso como este hace tiempo… le paso a una chica a la que le callo una roca en la cabeza, quedo inconsciente y para cuando despertó, se había olvidado de todos sus amigos cercanos, EXCEPTO de uno (haciendo énfasis en 'excepto')

Levy: ¿Quién era… la persona que la chica no olvidó? (curiosa)

Porlyusica: su amigo más apego, ese que siempre estaba con ella… sin importar nada.

Happy: esos son Natsu y Lushi sin duda

Todos: cierto (asienten)

Lucy: ¡ooee! (lo decía en tono de reproche y sonrojada)

Porlyusica: … sin embargo… aun cuando ella sabía con exactitud quien era su amigo… no recordaba los momentos que había pasado con él.

Lucy se pone seria de golpe.

Lucy: ... ahora que lo menciona señora… no recuerdo muchos momentos que haya tenido con Natsu… solo que es mi compañero de equipo y lo que ya les había contado a los demás antes… pero… no recuerdo más de eso (poniéndose triste)

Natsu: Lucy… (lo dijo como un suspiro)

Lucy: Gomene… Natsu (poniéndose más triste y a punto de llorar)

Porlyusica: cálmate niña, esto tiene solución.

Wendy: ¿y cuál es Porlyusica-san?

Porlyusica: la misma forma en la ese chico hizo que los recuerdos de su amiga volviera… deben de crear un recuerdo nuevo que tengan una intensidad emocional mucho mayor al de los originales, cuando eso pase todos los recuerdos de la persona en cuestión volverán… es la única forma (con cara seria)

Makarov: ¿estas segura?

Porlyusica: ¡por supuesto! (convencida)

Natsu: ¿eso es todo? Jaja entonces solo hagamos nuevos recuerdos y ya (sonriendo con cara de ingenuidad)

Porlyusica: ¡Niño insolente, (le da un zape) de verdad crees que los recuerdos con emociones fuertes son fáciles de crear! (molesta)

Gray: ella tiene razón flamita (se integra a la conversación) sabemos que ustedes dos han pasado juntos cosas que no son precisamente ordinarias, y esa clase de emociones no son fáciles de sentir.

Juvia: ei aa iee ao "Gray-sama tiene Razón" (convencida)

Gray: gracias (voltea a ver a Juvia)

Todos: "¿gracias porque?" (Sin entender)

Natsu: ¿entonces qué hago? (pregunta cabizbajo)

Porlyusica: pues tengo una idea, pero no estoy segura…

Natsu y Lucy: ¿Cuál? (con una cara de intriga y curiosidad)

Porlyusica: ya que deben ser sentimientos fuertes y deben pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, yo diría que… deberían vivir juntos, al menos por ahora… (Dijo sin ningún escrúpulo)

Todos: ¡¿NAANIIII?! (Impactados)

Lucy: demo… ¿porque? (totalmente sonrojada)

Porlyusica: el que vivan bajo el mismo techo por un tiempo aumenta las probabilidades de que se formen recuerdos fuertes. (Lo dijo con cara seria pero parecía que no entendía el doble sentido que tenían sus palabras en ese orden y dentro de esa conversación, o mas bien le importaba tres bledos y 1/2)

Todos: (menos los obvios) ¡uuuuuhhh! (les lanzan una mirada traviesa al pelirosa y a la rubia)

Natsu: ¡URUSAI! (se enojó pero también se sonrojo muy levemente, casi nadie noto eso… casi, salvo por cierta maga de cabello celeste y complejo de erudita)

Levy: "jheee Natsu se sonrojo… interesante jeje" (viendo de forma picara a su amiga con amnesia y teniendo una siniestra idea) "quizá que le haya dado amnesia a Lucy no sea tan malo" (se le escapa una sonrisa llena de travesura)

Gajeel: ¿mmm? Oe enana, ¿en qué piensas? (voltea a ver a la maga de letras)

Levy: (sus pensamientos se paran en seco) ¿eh?... ah… no en nada (nerviosa)

Gajeel: mmm… ¿segura? Te vez rara "más de lo normal" (decía con una ceja alzada)

Levy: ¡enserio no es nada! (sudando un poco por los nervios y negando con la mano derecha)

Gajeel: mph… bueno

Levy: uf (resoplando) "casi"

Natsu: bueno a mí no me molesta, si es para que Lucy recupere la memoria lo hare (dijo decidido con una sonrisa y golpeando su pecho con orgullo)

Lucy: ¡chotto mate! (muy sonrojada)

Natsu: mmm ¿nani?

Lucy: nada de '¿nani?', no puedes ir a mi casa y quedarte a vivir ahí como si nada (molesta)

Natsu: ¿porque no? Si casi siempre me la paso en tu casa (dijo sin escrúpulo)

Todos: de hecho (con una gota en sus cabezas)

Lucy: ¡QUE! ¡De verdad! (impresionada)

Todos: mju… (Asientes)

Lucy: no me lo creo…. Ahh (suspira) bueno… algo me dice que aun si intento hacerte cambiar de opinión no lo harás… (Se da por vencida) "aunque, no me agrada la idea de que un chico se quede en mi casa... menos cuando me dicen que perdí mi memoria y no puedo recordar que Natsu ha estado en mi casa haciendo quien sabe que… a ver cálmate Lucy, no pasa nada, después de todo es tu mejor amigo y quiere ayudar, además… no sé por qué pero… no me desagrada tanto que se quede conmigo (se sonroja levemete por su pensamiento)… debe ser porque solo quiere ayudar… si eso es jeje simple ayuda amistosa nada mas (lo último lo pensó muy rápido y nerviosa)"

Natsu: Lucy…

Lucy: … ¿Eh?

Natsu: entonces… ¿está bien que me quede contigo hasta que recuperes la memoria? (se acerca a su amiga y le sonríe)

Lucy: bu… bueno… como ya dije creo que no cambiaras de opinión… así que… esta… está bien… (Sonrojada)

Natsu: ¿enserio?, genial (sonríe)

Lucy: solo hasta que recupere la memoria, luego de eso vuelves a TU casa (lo dijo rápido y cortante haciendo énfasis en 'tu')

Natsu: por mi bien (sigue sonriendo) lo que sea por ti (con un muy leve sonrojo)

Todos: (menos Levy quien ya se había dado cuenta) "acaso, se sonro… no imposible es Natsu/Flamita"

Makarov: bueno, parece que está decidido, Natsu vivirá con Lucy hasta que recupere su memoria.

Happy: ¡yeeii! ¡Nos mudaremos con Lushi! (emocionado)

Lucy: ¿el gato también viene? ¿Por qué? ¿Es tu mascota Natsu? (inocente e intrigada)

Natsu: Happy no es mascota, es mi amigo, eres cruel (con una cara que decía 'como te atreves')

Lucy: ¡perdón pero!… ¿porque tiene que venir? (confundida)

Happy: Lushi yo vivo con Natsu desde que nací (llorando) por eso debo ir con ustedes.

Lucy: demo… (Los mira un con una gota en la cabeza)

Happy y Natsu: ¡ooneegaaiii! (la miran con ojos de cachorro con hambre)

Lucy: mmm… pues (aun indecisa)

Happy y Natsu: ¿siiii? (ahora la miran con ojos de perro a medio morir)

Lucy: (no se resiste a esa mirada) aaah (suspira) bueno, está bien, el gato puede venir.

Happy y Natsu: ¡SIIIIIII QUE BIEN! (parecen 2 niños a los que le dieron azúcar)

Lucy: pero habrá reglas y más les vale obedecerlas (se pone en pose autoritaria)

Natsu: si claro (sonríe)

Happy: aye… (Alegre)

Lucy: prométanme que me harán caso (seria y firme)

Happy y Natsu: (levantando la mano/pata) prometemos portarnos bien L(n_n)

Lucy: más les vale

Charles: bueno lo de Lucy ya está arreglado, pero ahora ¿Qué hacemos con Juvia? (pregunto la Exceed)

Wendy: ¿de que hablas Charles? Porlyusica-san dijo que haría una medicina para Juvia-san (dijo confundida a su compañera)

Charles: si pero… ¿Cómo vamos entender lo que dice hasta entonces?

Juvia: ee ieo "es cierto" (se deprime)

Gray: oye no te deprimas ya veremos que hacer (tratando de calmarla un poco)

Juvia: eo oo eeea a uia "pero como entenderán a Juvia" (solloza)

Gray: ya veremos cómo hacer para que te entiendan (feliz de haberla tranquilizado)

Todos: "¿eh?..." (Confundidos)

Lily: Gray, ¿puedes entenderla? (se intrigo el Exceed de pelaje negro)

Gray: ¿eh?...

Lily: ¿que si entiendes lo que Juvia dice?

Gray: (se cruza de brazos y voltea a ver al gat… ujum Exceed) pues… si, supongo… al principio no la entendía, pero ya que te lo piensas no es muy difícil saber que piensa viendo las expresiones de su cara.

Happy: Gray… (Se le ocurre una gran idea)

Gray: ¿mph?… (Ahora voltea a ver al gato azul)

Happy: si tu puedes entender lo que Juvia dice ¿porque no eres su interprete?

Gray: ¡¿nani?! (le sorprende la idea)

Juvia: iii oao ai aa "siii por favor Gray-sama" (le brilla los ojos)

Gray: (frota su mano derecha en su nuca) no estoy muy seguro (no es que no quiera hacerlo, es que no le convence del todo la idea de ser interprete)

Levy: Gray tu eres el único que sabe lo que Juvia dice, al menos hazlo hasta que Porlyusica le traiga la medicina… (Le pidió al pelinegro)

Gray: mmm, no se (sigue sin estar seguro)

Levy: vamooos (en tono insistente) hazlo por ella (sonriendo mientras sostiene a Juvia por atrás de los hombros)

Juvia: oeai ai aa "onegai Gray-sama" (tiene pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de 'ayuda' muy tierna)

Gray: (un leve sonrojo se posa en sus mejillas) "que linda" (se sonroja hasta las orejas por lo que pensó) aaa… (Se pone nervioso y voltea para otro lado) bueno… (mira a Juvia de reojo, toma aire y se tranquiliza) está bien… seré tu interprete hasta que recuperes la voz (le sonríe)

Juvia: (salta de la cama y abraza a Gray muy emocionada) ¡aiao ai aa aiao! "¡arigato Gray-sama, arigato" (llora de alegría mientas le dedica a Gray una bella sonrisa)

Gray: mjjj… (Se sonroja violentamente y mira para otro lado) ¡Si si si lo que sea solo!… tranquila si (Juvia sigue abrazada a él)

Juvia: (lo suelta rápidamente avergonzada y se sonroja violentamente) oeaai… e ue… uia eaa u ei "gomenasai… es que… Juvia estaba muy feliz" (sonrojada voltea para que no le vea la cara pero se le denota una tierna sonrisa)

Gray: descuida… entiendo (aun un poco sonrojado)

Todos: "nosotros no" (con una gota en la cabeza)

Gray: te ayudare en lo que pueda (sonríe)

Juvia: ai "Hai" (le devuelve la sonrisa)

Makarov: bueno, parece que ahora si esta todo arreglado, Natsu vivirá con Lucy hasta que recupere sus recuerdos, y Gray será el intérprete de Juvia hasta que le traigan la medicina en dos o tres meses "no me imagino que pueda salir de todo esto… espero que algo bueno… espero" (le cae una gota por la cabeza después de lo que pensó)

Erza: bueno ahora hay que esperar que todo se arregle… por el momento… ¡ustedes dos compórtese! (alzando la voz y señalando a Natsu y Gray)

Natsu y Gray: ¿me lo dices a mí? (al unísono y señalándose a sí mismos)

Erza: ¡A los dos! (dijo firme con las manos en la cintura)

Natsu y Gray: ¡¿nande?! (confundidos)

Erza: tú (señala a Natsu) vas a vivir en la casa de Lucy por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, así que compórtate como debes, como hombre, ie, como caballero… y tu (señala a gray) vas a pasar los días enteros con Juvia por los próximos meses, desde el alba hasta el ocaso, siendo la única persona que puede hacer que los demás la entiendan, eso significa que no la puedes dejarla sola para nada, ¿entendiste? (seria y con una pose autoritaria)

Gray: ¡Hai! (nervioso y un tanto asustado)

Erza: ¡y tu Natsu!… ¿entendiste?

Natsu: ¡Aye! (de los nervios le hace como Happy)

Makarov: Erza, tienes toda la razón, es más… (Se para enfrente de los magos de Fuego y Hielo) Natsu, Gray, esto que van a hacer es por el bien de Lucy y Juvia, es de suma importancia que lo entiendan, por eso se los voy a encomendar como una misión a ambos, hagan lo mejor que puedan. (Serio)

Natsu: ¿y el pago?… (Con cara de Poker)

Makarov: ¿eh?... (Confundido)

Natsu: viejo… todas las misiones tienen pago… ¿Cuál será el pago de esta misión?

Gray: siii (dijo 'si' alargándolo un poco) yo también quiero saber (sorpresivamente ahora trae puestos pantalones)

[*Zero: no me pregunten de donde saco los pantalones porque yo tampoco lo se… ¿tú sabes Natsu?

Natsu: no tengo idea… ¿Gray de donde sacaste esos pantalones?

Gray: no lo sé, solo aparecieron de repente… oye tú el Narrador, (mira hacia arriba)

Zero: ¿qué pasa?

Gray ¿qué hacer esto no es? ¿Eeehh?… ¿Cómo se dice?... mmm

Zero: ¿romper la cuarta pared? (suena más como afirmación que como pregunta)

Gray: si eso

Zero: ¿por qué lo dices?

Gray: ¿porque tú eres el narrador de esta historia y estamos hablando contigo cuando nosotros somos parte de la mismo? (tono de pregunta retórica)

Zero: quizá… pero hey, es divertido.

Natsu: (alegre) cierto… ¿podemos continuar?

Zero: ¡Dale! (Emocionado)*]

Makarov: mmm… (Poniendo su mano en la barbilla intentando pensar) que tal… si les doy una recompensa especial cuando terminen esta 'misión' (levantando el dedo índice con una sonrisa que se denotaba en su bigote)

Natsu y Gray: ¿qué clase de recompensa? (intrigados se inclinan levemente para ver al maestro)

Makarov: se las daré cuando terminen la 'misión' (sonriendo como un padre a sus hijos)

Natsu: mmm… por mi bien (sonríe)

Gray: me parece justo (también sonríe)

Makarov: excelente, se los encargo (sale de la enfermería)

Natsu: bueno yo me voy a empacar (dirigiéndose a la puerta)

Lucy: ¿empacar ? (no se ubica)

Natsu: si viviré contigo, necesito mis cosa (le dijo con una sonrisa) verdad Happy.

Happy: ¡Aye! (entusiasmado)

Lucy: (sonrojada) a… cierto jeje (suelta una risa nerviosa mientras Natsu sale a empacar junto con Happy)

Levy: jiji (suelta una risa picara)

Gajeel: ¿qué pasa?

Levy: nada (muy tranquila)

Erza: Lucy creo que lo mejor será que tú también vayas a casa (le dijo a la rubia con amnesia)

Lucy: cierto… etto… ¿cómo era?.. ¿Ez…ra? (no muy segura)

Todos: ¡casi! (con una gota en la cabeza)

Erza: (decepcionada de que no se acuerde de su nombre) es Erza… (Rápidamente recupera sus ánimos) en fin, creo que sería bueno si Levy te acompaña a casa… solo para estar seguros.

Lucy: ¿quién es Levy? (inocente y desubicada)

Levy: eh… soy yo (levantando la mano) descuida Lu-chan, aunque tú no lo recuerdes somos buenas amigas.

Lucy: ¿de veras? (con intriga) mmm… bueno… supongo que está bien… etto… Levy… ¿san? (sonrisa inocente)

Todos: (menos Levy y Erza) ¡estamos progresando! (cinco de los seis magos presentes, *sin incluir a Levy y a Erza ya que entonces serian ocho magos*, sacan letreros con un 10 escrito en ellos y uno con un 9)

Wendy: mmm… (Voltea a ver al mago del 9) ¿Por qué un 9 Gajeel-san?…

Gajeel: mmm… le dijo 'san' y que yo sepa siempre le dice 'chan' (convencido)

Todos: (pegan con el puño en la palma de sus manos) cierto.

Levy: bueno… eso es cierto… pero… (Voltea a ver a Gajeel y se sonroja levemente) "mju, te diste cuenta" (sonríe)… no importa, vamos Lu-chan.

Lucy: ah… hai (se levanta de la cama y la sigue)

Wendy y Charles: hasta luego… con cuidado (les sonríen a sus amigas mientras estas últimas salen de la enfermería)

Juvia: uia aie ia a aa "Juvia también ira a casa" (se levanta de la cama)

Todos: ¿Qué? (les sale un signo de interrogación de la cabeza al estilo Anime)

Erza: Gray haz tu trabajo (con una mirada brillante que decía 'Ganbare')

Gray: (reacciona) ah, eeeh… dice que ella también va a casa (con su cara de siempre)

Erza: acompáñala (con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados)

Gray: eh, por qu… (Erza le frunce el ceño y luego levanta una ceja mientras esta de brazos cruzados) mju… saben creo que yo también iré a casa (está nervioso pero trata de no demostrarlo) vamos Juvia, te dejo en la tuya de paso (le hace una seña de 'ven' con la mano)

Juvia: ¡ai ai aa! "¡Hai Gray-sama!" (Con corazones en los ojos)

Después de eso todos los magos restantes salieron de la enfermería para ir a explicarle al resto del gremio la situación actual…

Kana: heeee, así que Lucy perdió su memoria y Juvia se quedó sin voz (dijo mientras se bebía un barril entero de sake… ok no engaño a nadie, se estaba bebiendo dos barriles completos… borracha ¬_¬)

Erza: no se quedó sin voz, pero ya no puede articular ninguna palabra concreta (con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados)

Macao: así que Natsu se va a vivir con Lucy, jejejeje chico con suerte (riéndose)

Wakaba: que bueno es ser Joven, aah como quisiera volver a esos años (añorando su juventud… y su tupe)

Romeo: ustedes dos dejen de pensar en eso, (molestándose con su padre y su 'tío' por no enfocarse en lo importante) me siento mal por Lucy-nee y Juvia-nee.

Wendy: pero no hay que preocuparnos, Porlyusica-san y el Maestro dijeron que todo se solucionara, ¿ne Charles? (sonriendo)

Charles: hai, solo esperemos que sea pronto (mientras era cargada por su compañera)

Mira: yo creo que lo mejor es ser pacientes, esto no es algo que se solucione de un día para otro (con las cejas arqueadas)

Elfman: en parte me siento responsable (decaído) que clase de hombre le hace daño a sus amigas.

Lisanna: (se sienta junto a su hermano) cálmate Elf-ni-chan, tú no tienes la culpa (le acaricia la espalda con fraternidad)

Erza: Lisanna tiene razón… Natsu y Gray son los que hicieron esto, y ahora se harán responsables (convencida) por el momento llevemos las cosas con calma ok (trata de animar a los demás con una sonrisa sincera)

Romea: demo… las cosas serán un poco o mejor dicho, muy distintas hasta que se solucione todo esto… ¿no creen?

Todos: (los anteriormente mencionados) mmm… (Pensativos)

Lily: quizás pero… no debe haber inconvenientes… creo (le cae una gota por la cabeza)

Erza: yo solo espero que esos dos se comporten como les he dicho, si no… ¡no la van a librar! (golpeando sus nudillos contra su mano y con un aura un poco tenebrosa)

Wendy: (intentando tranquilizarle) cálmate Erza-san seguro todo saldrá bien "a lo mejor" (una gota resbala por su cabeza)

Mira: Wendy tiene razón… ¿ne Lisanna? (con una sonrisa y una gota en la cabeza)

Lisanna: (reacciona) ¿eh?… si "espero" (con una sonrisa nerviosa)

Kana: ¡esto sin duda será un desastre! Jajajajaja (Ríe divertida) "pero quizá me pueda divertir un poco con esto… mmm, me pregunto si Mira estará interesada en ayudarme… quizá también le pregunte a Levy si quiere ayudar" (sonrisa traviesa)

Mientras tanto Lucy y Levy, van de camino a la casa de Lucy, entonces…

Levy: Achus… (Estornudo sin avisar)

Lucy: que sucede Levy-san (aun no recuerda que a su amiga le dice 'chan', pero se pregunta que le pasa)

[*Zero: y si, le va a llamar a Levy 'Levy-san' hasta que recupere la memoria del todo, y también le llamara 'san' y 'chan' a otra personas a las que no suele llamar de esa forma, así que vayan acostumbrándose (¬_¬)*]

Levy: nada… (Limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo que hizo con su magia) alguien debió hablar de mi jeje (le divierte un poco)

Lucy: a ya veo… mira sé que perdí mi memoria, pero… aún recuerdo como llegar a casa (con una sonrisa ladeada)

Levy: es solo precaución Lu-chan, para evitar cualquier incidente.

Lucy: entiendo… arigato (le sonríe con gratitud)

Levy: ie ie, no es nada (le devuelve la sonrisa)

Lucy: no recuerdo mucho de ti pero… ya me caes bien (sonríe ampliamente)

Levy: eso está bien… como te dije antes, somos buenas amigas, aunque no lo recuerdes (sonríe) de hecho, tú me prometiste que me dejarías leer tu novela primero cuando la terminaras.

Lucy: (muy avergonzada) ¡¿sabes de mi novela?!… ¡¿yo prometí eso?! (Confundida y chiveada)

Levy: si, lo hiciste, y la verdad sigo esperando ansiosa que la termines (emocionada)

Lucy: (sonrojada) que vergüenza… no quería que nadie leyera mi novela, al menos no aun… (Se le quito de a poco el sonrojo)

Levy: descuida aun no la leo, pero ya quiero hacerlo (sonríe)

Lucy: eso me tranquiliza (relajándose)

Levy: jejeje (voltea a ver un edificio que está a su lado derecho) ah… mira, parece que ya llegamos Lu-chan.

Lucy: que bien, bueno te veo luego Levy-san (se despide de la maga de letras mientras está por entra al edifico)

Levy: ¡ah, matte Lu-chan! (Lucy se detiene ante el llamado de su amiga justo antes de entra al edificio) ten (le entrega una cartera)

Lucy: ¿eh?... ¿De quién es esta cartera? "es bonita" (confundida)

Levy: es tuya, ahí está todo el dinero que tenías, bueno ahora voy a casa (se aleja pero antes de irse le dice a la rubia) ah… por cierto, aun no pagas la renta de este mes, ahora sí, matane (se despide alzando una mano)

Lucy: gracias por decirme (se despide alzando la mano también)

Ya pasado un rato…

Levy: (camina hacia Fairy Hill pensando) "mmm… me pregunto si a Natsu realmente no le incomoda vivir con Lucy por quien sabe cuánto… bueno, ya veremos cómo sale todo esto" (sonríe pícaramente) "creo que se lo contare a Kana y a Mira… pero será mañana, estoy exhausta" (se estira y bosteza) oooohh \\(~0~)/

Lucy: (dentro de su apartamento) "bueno me tengo que preparar para vivir con Natsu…" aaahh (suelta un suspiro) "sigo sin entender por qué él tiene que vivir aquí… digo, sé que es para 'forman más recuerdos' para que recupere mi memoria y eso… ¿pero qué clase de recuerdos se pueden formar mientras el viva aquí?" (Se pone a pensar) mmm… (De repente se pone roja hasta las orejas) eeehhh, ¡NO PIENSES EN ESO LUCY! (Se altera por su pensamiento… no tengo que decirles la clase de cosas en las que pensóZ:3) eso no va a pasar (dijo para sí misma) "nunca pasara" (se imagina a Natsu sonriendo y diciendo su nombre alegremente) "nunca podría… pasar nada con él" (se siente extraña, con una sensación entre depresión y cansancio) "aaargg, ya deja de pensar en eso Lucy, enfócate, debo prepararme antes de que Natsu llegue" ¡Yosh! (decidida)

Mientras en casa de Natsu y Happy…

Natsu: (viendo que empacar) oye Happy ¿qué debería llevara a casa de Lucy?

Happy: pescado Natsu, mucho pescado… (Se le cae la baba… tipico)

Natsu: tienes razón, hay que llevar comida (sonriendo) ¿Qué más?

Happy: ropa, debes llevar más ropa que esa (viendo a su compañero con su ropa de siempre)

Natsu: mmm, muy bien (metiendo sus ropas en una bolsa) ¿otra cosa?

Happy: mmm… (Viendo que otra cosa podrían llevarse) lleva eso

Natsu: buena idea, quizá Lucy pueda recordarlo, aaahh (suelta un suspiro nostálgico) fue buena misión (sonríe)

Happy: lástima que aquella vez no nos pagaron (sonriendo)

Natsu: si, pero igual fue muy divertido ese día (sonríe ampliamente) ¿no crees?

Happy: Aye

Pasadas más o menos 3 horas, Natsu termino de empacar lo 'esencial' y junto con Happy salió de su casa para dirigirse a la casa de su rubia y amnésica amiga…

[*Zero: y antes de que digan 'amnésica no es una palabra real' pues fíjate que si los es… hijo de la gran pu(censura)… ejem, muy bien sigamos XP*]

En fin, eran casi las 21:00 (las 9:00 pm para el que no entendió XD) y Natsu y Happy ya llevaban 20 minutos caminando hacia casa de Lucy, a Natsu le sonaban las tripas y Happy decía que tenía hambre y que estaba cansado, entonces…

Happy: Natsu… estoy muy cansado y tengo hambre (estaba tan cansado que estaba caminando en lugar de volar)

Natsu: (le ruge el estómago) tranquilo Happy, cuando lleguemos a casa de Lucy comeremos algo y luego descansaaaaaaahh… (Bosteza mientras lo dice)… remos está bien.

Happy: Aye (muy cansado pero igual sonríe)

La razón por la que estaban tan cansados era por que estuvieron de aquí y allá viendo que llevar a la casa de Lucy, corriendo de un lado a otro, incluso fueron al bosque para cazar algo, pero todas las presas posibles se habían escondido o se habían ido para evitar toparse con un depredador, en este caso Natsu, pero bueno, sigamos…

Lucy: bien… ya está (tenía una libreta en la mano donde había anotado algo aparentemente importante)

Natsu: (tocando la puerta… tocando no pateando, OJO) ¡Lucy ya llegamos! (alzo un poco la voz para que le oyera mejor)

Lucy: ya voy (caminando hacia la puerta) "muy bien, tu puedes manejar esto Lucy" aaahh (inhala) uuuff (exhala, se para enfrente de la puerta, y se sacude la ropa por si está sucia) "Yosh" (les abre la puerta)

Natsu: hola Lucy (con una gran sonrisa)

Happy: hola Lushi (alegremente)

Lucy: Hola, mmm entren (un poco nerviosa)

Entraron y la casa de Lucy tenía algo diferente, no saben con exactitud que es, pero tiene un ambiente más… extraño de lo habitual.

Natsu y Happy: (con una mano/pata en la barbilla) mmm… (Modo pensativo)

Lucy: am… ¿nani? (con una gota en la cabeza)

Natsu: ¿qué le hiciste a la casa? (lo dice 1: muy directo, y 2: como si ya viviera ahí desde hace tiempo)

Lucy: ¡no le hice nada!… creo (con una gota resbalándose de su cabeza pues como bien sabe tiene amnesia y por eso no está segura si su casa tiene algo distinto)

Happy: Lushi eres rara, kukuku (le pareció graciosa la expresión de la rubia)

Lucy: ¿¡porque!? (Renegando)

Natsu: es que… se siente un ambiente (se para enfrente de ella) diferente (su cara está a 3 centímetros de la de ella)

Lucy: ha… hazte para atrás (sonrojada, le empuja)

Feliz: Kukuku "le guuusta" (se ríe por lo que ocurrió y por lo que pensamos)

Lucy: ¡y tú de que te ríes! ... este, ¿cómo era? Mmm ... ¿Mappy? (no está seguro)

Feliz: ¡aaahh! (entra en shock) ¡soy Happy! ... (Llorando) ¡Lushi eres mala! (sollozo)

Lucy: no me culpes, perdí la memoria (en tono de reproche)

Feliz: ok te perdono (vuelve a sonreír de golpe)

Lucy: "que rápido"

Natsu: ah, las cosas se quedaron afuera, voy por ellas (venta en el pasillo y toma una bolsa que tiene sus cosas y otras cosas que trajo fuera de esta)

Lucy: ¿¡Que es todo eso !? (Vio una bolsa que rosada los lados laterales del marco de su puerta)

Natsu: mis cosas (muy natural y sonriendo)

Lucy: ¿no es un poco… grande? (con una gota en su cabeza)

Natsu: tu crees

Lucy: "como no se da cuenta"


End file.
